1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organizing images and more specifically to gathering incidental information associated with an image and using that incidental information in a later search and retrieval process.
2. Introduction
With the ubiquitous nature of digital cameras in the world today, there is an issue that arises wherein people are constantly taking and storing digital images. For example, many people have devices such as cell phones or portable devices which have the capability to take still and short video image sequences. These images are often ultimately uploaded to a computer and stored in various file folders. With the opportunity to take many pictures, people have difficulty in organizing and maintaining their various stores of pictures. Often, people desire to retrieve a particular picture and cannot remember either which device the picture may be stored on or which folder may be stored in. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved method and system of organizing a large number of pictures.